


a birthday in wakanda

by colorfulbucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, bucky barnes 101st birthday, sam and natasha are mentioned but they aren’t here, shuri is a meme goddess, steve just loves bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulbucky/pseuds/colorfulbucky
Summary: bucky spends his 101st birthday in wakanda





	a birthday in wakanda

  
“HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAVEN!”

“I can’t swim,” I replied immediately and Shuri laughed.

“Come on birthday boy, come open your present-”

“Shuri, I can’t, you’ve already given me more than I can repay-”

“I know Americans aren’t as advanced as us, but I didn’t know you were so dumb that the definition of a gift was completely lost on you!” Shuri said as she pulled me by my arm. I saw the village kids standing by a large box with a ribbon on it.

“Shuri-”

“Open it or I will exile you from my country,” Shuri said.

“Empty threat,” I said as I took the lid off the box. I was about to look inside but something jumped on me and knocked me to the ground. I was about to push Shuri’s gift off of me until I looked down and saw a mess of blonde hair.

“Stevie,” I asked and Steve looked up at me.

“Happy birthday Bucky Bear,” Steve said and I scoffed before I pulled him into a kiss.

**  
\-----**

  
“You don’t have to throw a party, just having Steve here is enough of a gift-”

“First of all, that’s gay. Second of all, it’s not every day you turn 101; why can’t you just enjoy it?’’ Shuri asked and I shrugged.

“Birthdays are just another day to me, kid.”

“Tell me about your favorite birthday,” Shuri said and I rolled my eyes affectionately.

“1942, I was turning 25 and I had been working at the docks all day. I got home and Steve was waitin’ for me in the bath; so after we washed-”

“And did other things,” Shuri said with a smirk.

“Don’t interrupt, it’s rude; didn’t your mama teach you any manners?” I joked as I lightly shoved her shoulder.

“Please forgive me, she did always say to respect my elders,” Shuri said and I laughed.

“Before I was rudely interrupted, I was getting to the part where Steve pulled me out to a drag ball-”

“A DRAG BALL?!”

“Quit interrupting! Steve took me out and told all his queen friends that it was his fellas birthday so they better buy me drinks since he’s the only reason he’s coming out. Needless to say, we both got very drunk. My favorite part of the night though, was when the band played a slow song and it was the one day of the year I could convince Steve to dance with me.” I said as I smiled at the memory of it.” I said and Shuri crossed her arms.

“Do you think you’ll collect your yearly dance tonight,” Shuri asked.

“Oh, I’ll be doin’ some kinda dance, if you know what I mean.” I said as I winked suggestively making Shuri scoff.

“Creepy old man!”

**  
\-----**

  
“Can I have one of your rhinos,” I asked.

“No,” W’Kabi said.

“Can I please have one of your rhinos,” I asked with emphasis on ‘please’.

“No,” W’Kabi repeated.

“Can I pet one-”

“Is he bothering you my love,” Okoye asked.

“It is nothing I cannot handle dear,” W’Kabi said.

“Have you pet the rhinos,” I asked Okoye.

“They are like big, pointy puppies!” Nakia said and I grinned.

“He’s annoyingly resilient, I’d just let him pet the rhinos to save yourselves the trouble,” Steve said and W’Kabi sighed in defeat.

“That is your birthday gift from Okoye and I then,” W’Kabi said and I fist pumped the air.

“Speaking of gifts, I brought some from Sam and Natasha,” Steve said.

“Are we doing presents now,” Nakia asked.

“No, because y-”

“Shut up and enjoy your birthday white boy,” Shuri said and I pouted. Everyone got their presents and gathered around me.

“Sam requested you open his first,” Steve said as he handed me a box. I opened the box to reveal a pair of Captain America Crocs and a card.

_fuck you -s_

“No, fuck you,” I said as I put on the Crocs. Steve sighed as he handed me Natasha’s present. Natasha gave me vodka and a set a throwing knives, Nakia gave me the Harry Potter boxset in Russian, Shuri gave me a coat that was similar to my one in the war, T’Challa gave me a carton of cigarettes and a new rifle.

“This is gonna be gay,” Shuri whispered as Steve handed me his gift.

“I heard that,” I said and Shuri looked around like I wasn’t talking to her. I opened the box and I clapped my hand over my mouth.

“Stevie,” I said and Steve smiled at me.

“Are you gonna open it or not,” Steve asked and I grabbed the gun and picture frame from the box.

“How did you get it back,” I asked.

“Stole it from some museum,” Steve said and I laughed.

“You’re such a punk,” I said and Steve shrugged.

“Mind sharing with the rest of the class,” Shuri asked and I smiled.

“Back durin’ the war, fellas used to put pictures of their sweethearts back home in the grip of their gun; so I had a picture of Steve and I told some lie about havin’ a sick kid brother. That was until he showed and saved all our asses that the Commandos put two and two together.” I explained as I showed them the picture of Steve in the grip.

“What about the picture frame,” Nakia asked.

“We were at the Stark Expo and Buck was shipping out the next day; he wanted a picture of me to take with him so we took some in a photobooth. As soon as they printed he knew he couldn’t take them so he let me have them.” Steve explained as I looked at the aging pictures. The first picture Steve had his arms around my neck. Steve had stolen my hat in the second one and we were kissing in the third and fourth pictures.

“You were a pair of fucking twinks,” Shuri said and I rolled my eyes at her.

“I have one more, hold on,” Steve said as he grabbed another present. He handed it to me and I unwrapped it.

“Stevie,” I said as I looked at the watercolor canvas. It was a painting of Steve and I dancing on my birthday.

“You always said it was your favorite birthday,” Steve said. I grabbed Steve by his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

“I love you, punk,” I said as I pressed our foreheads together.

“I love you too, jerk,” Steve said.

“I told you this was gonna be gay,” Shuri whispered.

“Shuri,” T’Challa said exasperatedly.

“I put lube and condoms in the box Captain Rogers arrived in, love you old man!” Shuri said as she left the room.

“Little shit,” I said as Steve hid his face against my shoulder.

“My apologies Sargent Barnes, we’ll give you some privacy,” T’Challa said and everyone left the room.

“Shuri’s nice,” Steve said and I laughed.

“Yeah, she doesn’t have any tact but she’s nice. She’s been showing me this thing called Vine, I’ll have to show you some time.” I said and Steve smiled at me.

“Happy birthday Buck,” Steve said and I cupped his cheek before kissing him.

“Thank you sweetheart, now let’s go get that lube because I haven’t had birthday sex in over 70 years.” I said as I picked Steve up and started to carry him.

“How are you doing this with one arm,” Steve asked.

“I can do a lot of things with one arm sweetheart,” I said with a wink making Steve roll his eyes.

“You’re an asshole,” Steve said.

“Yeah, but I’m your asshole,” I said with a grin and Steve rolled his eyes again before kissing my cheek.

 

**Author's Note:**

> uuh fun fact the thing bucky said about the guns is real it’s called a sweetheart grip so yeah yeah
> 
> sorry i didn’t write the porn but??? i have Depression and can’t write worth a fuck so sorry pal


End file.
